Hideaway
by Horrific Nerd
Summary: [Christmas-ish themed oneshot!] When Anna notices Elsa isn't enjoying the festivities she sets out to find her, wincest ensues! [Elsanna]


**A/N:** Just a random monster of a oneshot I'd intended as a Christmas special. It's long and rated M for a reason. Wincest and all that, so be wary (unless you're into that sort of thing, like yours truly, in which case enjoy!). Happy Holidays folks!

* * *

It was a busy time of year in Arendelle as the countrymen and their families prepared the festivities for the upcoming celebration. This meant that the streets were crowded, alive and _very_ active. The sounds of voices rolled through the cobblestone streets, over the waters of the slightly frozen fjord, and drifted into the woods and mountainsides surrounding the kingdom. It was positively bustling.

The few trees that found themselves in the unnatural stone environment were decorated; large sheaves of grain were hung around so that the non-migrating birds may also eat and enjoy the jubilation, and children were forcibly bathed and dressed so that they might greet the coming gaiety well groomed and in appropriate attire. To say that this celebration was beloved would be an understatement.

No different from the streets and homes of Arendelle's citizens, the great castle itself, at the center of it all, was likewise resonant with the sounds of many people filling the great halls, returning the castle to its former glory – it had been a long time since so many people had filled the rooms with their presence.

The castles kitchen was particularly energetic and noisy; the sounds of clanking dishes, boiling water, heavy footsteps and many voices filled the surrounding area and echoed through the expansive halls, reverberating off the walls and high ceilings.

Professional decorators had also been called in, a recommendation by Arendelle's council for the Queen's consideration (which the Princess subsequently insisted upon), to prepare the castle's main entranceway and ballroom for the party to occur later in the evening. And considering the economic and political position of the commissioner, the company which sent the decorators were sure to pull out all the stops. Rather than the handful Queen Elsa had expected to arrive that morning, the company had sent fifty-sum people to attend to the castle's needs.

Add those fifty-sum to the recent increase in staff: new maids, cooks, gardeners, stablemen (for the many new horses which were, again, insisted upon by the princess), valets, estate managers, footmen, guards, and so on; the castle was threatening to burst at the seams from being filled to capacity. The staff had quite literally swelled tenfold.

And although the castle was seeing better – and much needed – attention, the newly acquired additions made the Queen anxious. She had been playing off her concerns and saving face, but she was very uncomfortable at this moment, tucked away in her private study to avoid having to interact with these unknown persons.

On the opposite end of the spectrum was Arendelle's Princess, who was enlivened by the whole experience. She was quite young when the original workforce was cut down, leaving her with very little of those days in her memory. This, however, was a more than welcomed change of pace. She was flying through the halls, very nearly glowing, as her wide aquamarine eyes flicked around between the vibrant decorations and the many people conversing around her. She was sure to introduce herself to each and every passing person, registering their face and name, before moving onto the next.

She was so immersed in the goings on she hadn't yet been made aware of the absence of her beloved sister. It wasn't until she overheard a nearby conversation that she'd come to take notice. "I had intended for him to be introduced to the Queen," a baritone voice spoke, deep and powerful, catching the Princess' attention. She turned her head, spotting Adriel, one of Arandelle's council members – in charge of _something_ boring, Anna mused, trying to remember what it was from the last assembly she'd attended – he was a heavier set man, adorning rather regal attire, with his nose held high and his deep set eyes peering at his conversational partners. "But her highness wished not to be disturbed."

"Has she shut herself away in her chambers again?" Spoke a worried gentleman, voicing his concerns, to the left of Adriel.

"Perhaps this is all a bit overwhelming," Suggested another portly man, to Adriel's right, "has she been away long?"

Anna frowned deeply, her shoulders slacking as she stared. How could she have not thought of _this_, _this whole day_, and its effects on Elsa? She was so wrapped up in the joyous festivities she hadn't considered that this whole thing might be a bit much for her sister. Elsa had been shut away most of her life, rarely interacting, and certainly not to this grand a scale.

Quickly, turning sharply on her heels, Anna raced off in the direction of the east wing staircase. She reached it in a matter of minutes, scaling them quickly, and heading to her sister's private study. Unlike Elsa's bedroom, her study was a place the Queen would recede to when she wanted those around her to assume she was preoccupied with royal matters rather than simply hiding. Her sister knew this, and seeing as they were practically swimming in the people around them, this would no doubt be where Elsa had concealed herself.

The first knock on the door startled the platinum blonde, the second practically shook her, the following two in rapid succession caused her to lift her head, and the final assured her that it was Anna on the other side of the door.

"Elsa…?" Anna's voice called softly, soothing the elder daughter after the knocks had alarmed her so; two men then passed Anna in the hall behind her, making the Princess blink and clear her throat, correcting her tone and addressing the Queen formally. It was important for her to remember convention and etiquette in the presence of others. "Queen Elsa, may I enter?" Elsa bit her lower lip and eyed the door uncertainly from her seat in the far left corner of the room.

She had found herself, back against the wall, as she had so many times before. It seemed this was a default for her, or perhaps a copping mechanism…, but she often found herself curled up, knees drawn to her chest, and chin on her folded arms whenever she was frightened. This was how she sat many times before: the first the night after her parents had taken her and Anna to the trolls; then the numerous times afterwards, when her powers surpassed her control, and she feared the worst; and again that fateful day when her parents were never to return to her. Elsa shifted, wrapping her arms around her bent knees, drawing them in closer and pressing her face against them. She wanted to answer her sister, call out to her, but years of habit die hard.

Anna pouted, wondering if her sister was indeed in the room. The strawberry blonde turned her head, watching as the men who had passed her reached and then descended the staircase. She waited a moment, whipping her head around to make sure no one was watching, before boldly reaching down and grasping the doorknob. _It was cold as ice_.

"Elsa?" She repeated, this time more softly, her voice just above a whisper. "Are you in here?" She creaked the door open slowly, biting the inside of her cheek, realizing how painfully loud the squeal of the hinges were. "I'm coming in, so, uh, if you are in here and I'm not supposed to be… sorry in advance?" She poked her head in, one of her auburn plaits falling from her shoulder to dangle limply, as her wide eyes scanned the room. "E-Elsa?" She called again, even softer this time, losing her nerve. Taking a moment to breathe, the girl stepped in slowly, quickly closing the door behind her. Her sister might have opened her doors to her, but it was still a rather unnerving experience walking into one of Elsa's rooms.

From the far corner a small sniffle escaped the Queen, a very unbecoming sort of noise, which garnered the Princess' attention. "Elsa, you are in here, aren't you?" Anna spoke, slowly creeping towards the desk, which stood tall and long, blocking the cowering Queen from her view. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I just wanted to check and make sure–" The younger's eyes went wide when she rounded the desk and spotted her sister, seated on the floor, with her beautiful gown pooling around her and splaying out onto the cold floor.

_The floor was cold_, Anna thought, as she took notice for the first time that she could see her breath. Raising her hands, she wrapped her arms around her body, and shivered lamely. "I-It's cold in here," she laughed weakly, looking at her sister, "I'm surprised you haven't made it snow yet." _Silence_. Anna knew her attempts at lightening the mood were failing miserably.

"A-Are you okay…? Elsa?" She asked dumbly, knowing her sister wasn't, but still feeling the need to ask. Elsa sniffled again and shook her head slowly. Anna's heart sank, seeing her normally stoic and imposing sister reduced to this. "I'm coming over there, okay?" She unwrapped herself slowly, raising her arms and extended them out, showing her hands. Elsa flicked her piercing blue eyes to her sister, squeezing in on herself a bit, as the floor and walls around her began to frost audibly. Anna watched as the crackling of the manifesting verglas spread, quickly engulfing the walls and creating a ring on the floor around her cowering sister.

Undeterred by the obvious hostility of the environment, Anna took a cautious step forward, tentatively moving towards her sister. With each inch she neared closer, the frost grew more menacing, with small spear-like icicles forming and pointing outwards forebodingly. They began small, merely a few inches, but quickly grew into feet. Still, the younger sister moved forwards, her arms all the while extended. "It's okay Elsa, it's just me," She soothed, her voice sweet and earnest, "I'm not afraid, so you don't have to be either."

Managing to move around a couple of large spears of ice, Anna reached for her sister, touching her hands to Elsa's forearms. The sudden contact was startling, it made the Queen flinch, and a thin and very sharp pike of ice shot upwards from Elsa's side, just grazing her sibling's freckled cheek, and managing to slice the skin ever so slightly. It could barely even be considered a wound it was so minuscule, yet it somehow managed to produce a bleed. Anna whimpered softly, having been more frightened than actually injured, though she kept her hands firmly on her sister's forearms.

Elsa was the first to make a move, the sound escaping her sister igniting a feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach, as she quickly shot her head up and caught sight of her sister's face – when had she gotten so close? "A-Anna!" She cried softly, the large spears of ice slowly shrinking back into nothingness, allowing Anna to close the gap between them. She stumbled a bit, the graceful girl she was, and fell onto her sister once the ice she'd been leaning into disappeared. Elsa was quick to catch her sister, while Anna adjusted and rested on her knees, which were down at either side of Elsa's feet. "I'm so sorry, Anna, are you alright?" Elsa's icy hands moved up to cup Anna's rosy cheeks, turning her head slightly to inspect the gash. "I didn't mean to, y-you startled me, I'm sorry." She whimpered, on the verge of tears. _She was always hurting her sister_, _it seemed_.

"It's okay Elsa…, I know you didn't mean it," Anna smiled, now a bit embarrassed at the doting, "I shouldn't have forced my way over here like that." Elsa hiccuped a laugh as she smiled, a few tears sliding down her pale skin, before she suddenly threw her arms around Anna and pulled her close (awkwardly, seeing as her knees were between them).

"Still, I'm sorry," She repeated. She said that a lot. "I know you only mean well…" She turned her head and kissed her sister's uncut cheek. "And why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Anna blinked.

"Apologize when you did nothing wrong." Elsa answered. "You came in here to check up on me, because you were worried, and it ended with you getting hurt. You have nothing to be sorry for, you were just being a good sister." Anna blushed deeply.

"Well, I _was_ worried," She admitted softly, shifting so that she could take a seat beside Elsa rather than in front of her, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry I didn't notice how upset you were…" Her voice trailed off, as he eyes fell to her sister's dress, and her fingers began to idly toy with it. Elsa leaned into Anna and smiled, wiping her own cheek daintily with her index finger.

"Again, you have nothing to be sorry about," The Queen assured, "I was just…a bit overwhelmed, I suppose." Anna bit her lip.

"I can just stay up here with you then, if you want me to." She suggested, turning her head up to look at Elsa, while resting her cheek against her sister's shoulder. Elsa gave a small smile and a nod.

"I'll tell you what, we'll stay up here for now, and then join the party later…" Anna nodded, pressing into her sister's side. She was happy to be there, with Elsa, though she felt part of herself actually grow a little jealous. She wanted to spend time with her sister; she didn't want to share Elsa, especially when she was so uncomfortable. Elsa was her sister, _hers_, why did she have to share?_ She wanted all of Elsa's time for herself._

_She wanted ELSA for herself_.

Anna blushed again. _For herself? Why_?

"Anna?" Elsa's voice startled her. "You feel warmer than usual," One of Elsa's slender hands touched to Anna's forehead, "are you feeling well?" Anna breathed, feeling a warm sensation that started in her stomach, and fluttered up to her chest, swelling from there.

"I feel…, fine," The younger replied, closing her eyes, relaxing, "how about you?" Elsa smirked.

"Well I certainly don't have the rosiest cheeks I've ever seen, that'd be you." Anna blinked her eyes open and turned her head, staring at her sister. _Was she blushing? She hadn't noticed. And now Elsa had._

"It's cold in here…, y-yeah; I'm blushing because it's cold." Elsa raised a brow at her sister.

"Oh really?" She asked, not convinced.

"Yeah, really." Anna nodded. Elsa laughed, shaking her head, amused.

"You're just too much, Anna." She chuckled. Anna frowned.

"I'm too much?" Elsa blinked her vibrant eyes and then smiled warmly, turning her torso a bit and cupping her sister's cheeks in her hands.

"I mean that in the nicest way." She assured, kissing her sister's cheek again. Anna felt that warmth in her stomach again, that spread to her chest, and then through her body. She loved it whenever Elsa showed affection to her; it was so new and exciting, yet felt like something she'd been missing for years.

Somehow her sister seemed to know that she loved these moments too, because a second kiss soon followed the first, and a third followed the second. Anna breathed softly, closing her eyes again, murmuring. Elsa smiled. "You really like this, don't you?" She asked, kissing her sister again. "I never really had the opportunity to give you kisses like this before, so I might be trying to make up for lost time." Anna didn't mind in the slightest. She simply turned her head a bit as a few more delicate kisses found her cheek.

Elsa's lips felt cool, though they were silken and full as well. Each kiss felt better than the last and Anna was starting to feel dizzy; maybe it was the cold, maybe she'd been there for too long, or maybe this as the result of an intoxicating effect that was brought on by the way her sister gently stroked her cupped cheeks with her thumbs as she moved her lips along her freckled skin.

"I love you, you know," Elsa's whispered between kisses; she couldn't quite explain it herself, but she longed to touch and hold her sister. She chalked it up to missed coddling and a lack of attention, but she couldn't resist an opportunity to physically express her love for her baby sister.

The two seemed to be losing themselves in the embrace, with Elsa's focus slowly faltering, and each of her kisses growing dangerously closer to Anna's own supple lips. It was only a matter of two more kisses before the sisters' lips brushed each other. Both simultaneously froze, eyes opening and snapping to each other's gaze, locking.

"Anna…" Elsa breathed softly; her cool breath wafting over her sister's slightly parted lips. The auburn haired girl began to pant, eyes on the beautiful features of her sister's face. There was a pause, which held silent for a moment, until the girls closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together.

This wasn't the first time they had shared a kiss like this, a kiss that surpassed the allotted time for sisterly affections, and delved into much more passionate waters. They had found themselves kissing one another like this before a few times, though they quickly parted, with flushed cheeks. Both assumed that it was just their inexperience with the other, that they simply held a kiss for too long, _and enjoyed it too much_.

This time, however, the kiss didn't break. It held, strong. It was tentative at first, with both gingerly and unsurely pressing closer to the other, neither daring to make a move for fearing the other might react negatively. It was, ultimately, Elsa that pushed it further (being the good big sister that she was). She parted her silken lips, her tongue coming out to prod and lick gently at Anna's lower lip. Her sister felt so warm, and she wanted more, to know how _different_ she really felt.

"Mmm…" A pleasured sound escaped Anna, making her part her lips, only to feel Elsa's teeth nipping and grazing them gently. Her mind was foggy; she was losing herself, wanting more of her sister. She reacted quickly, retaliating by attack Elsa's exploring tongue with her own, licking fervently. The passionate lip lock forced the girls to turn, having to face one another, resting on their hips.

One of Elsa's hands reached over, hesitating, before lying down on Anna's side. The younger girl pressed up into her sister's cold touch, which encouraged her sibling wordlessly, and Elsa began to slowly pet Anna's side. She traced the curve, moving from Anna's ribs down her side to her hip, squeezing it curiously. That very move elicited a squeak from the younger girl, which caused the kiss to break.

"S-Sorry," Elsa breathed, cheeks now as rosy as Anna's, her hand still petting her sister's side. Anna shook her head.

"Don't be," She leaned forward again, looking to recapture her sister's lips, "Elsa…?" She breathed softly. Her breath was warm and smelled sweet, like chocolate. Elsa smiled and leaned forward, giving her sister another kiss.

"I love you…" She breathed again, and then quickly stole another kiss.

"I love you too… Elsa…" Anna replied whenever her lips were freed, reaching out to brace herself on something, her hands found her sister's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. Elsa smirked and suddenly pulled away, leaving Anna to whimper disapprovingly at the loss. "What're you doing…?" The princess demanded, puffing her cheeks, a bit annoyed.

"Let's move," Elsa nodded her head towards an antique chesterfield against the wall between to massive windows (with the curtains drawn shut, of course), "it'll be more comfortable over there." Anna blinked and then gave a nod, quickly shooting up and rushing over to what was essentially a daybed, and dropping onto the firm cushions with a _thud_.

"Oww…, okay, these aren't very soft…" She muttered, sitting up to rub her back. Elsa laughed as she strode over, her long thin legs carrying her as her hips swayed, the contours of her lithe womanly figure all the more apparent with special thanks to her formfitting ice gown. _Anna loved those dresses on her sister_. She walked up, leaning over and reaching out to cup Anna's broken cheek. A pained look entered her sharp blue eyes, and waves of guilt washed over her. Anna stared back for a moment, unintentionally leaning into her sister's touch. "I said it was okay already Elsa, really, I mean it." She reassured, raising her hand to place it over Elsa's while she rubbed her cheek into her sister's palm. "Accidents happen."

Elsa smiled again; _that was Anna for you, always so sweet_. Still, Elsa couldn't help it, and it was hard for her to suppress the guilt. She leaned forward and gently placed her lips against the gash, kissing it tenderly, attempting in some childish vain to heal it. Her mother always said kisses helped the healing process, but she doubted that hers would fix this so easily. Anna giggled cutely and smiled at her sister.

"Are you kissing my boo-boo better?" She teased, contented with her brilliant quip.

"Not with that attitude I'm not," Elsa quickly shot back, moving over her sister and coaxing her to lie back against the _uncomfortable_ cushions. Neither sister was quite sure where this was heading, but something deep within them spurred them onward, telling them to continue…, telling them more. Telling them they _needed_ this.

Anna's hands reached up, her arms wrapping around her sister's neck, as Elsa managed to climb over her sister and find a comfortable position. She was propped up, her knees at either side of Anna, and her icy blue gown blanketing over her and pooling around them. Anna tilted her head up, seeing how her lower half disappeared under the cover of her sister's dress.

"Comfy?" Elsa asked suddenly, having taken a moment to admire the girl she was straddling. Anna nodded.

"Mhmm, surprisingly," She answered, resting her head back and staring up at her older sister, in an almost predacious way, loomed over her. There was this beauty to Elsa that Anna always admired; she had so much poise and such an air of stoicism to her. She was elegant, lithe, curvy and stunning. Her features were soft, yet pronounced, and her skin was always aglow and a stunningly ivory white. She did, however, have the faintest freckles patterning the bridge of her nose and her cheeks that could only be seen up close, and if you really looked hard. Still, they only added to the overall beauty that was the _Ice Queen_. Her eyes were such a piercing blue that they looked as though they held the whole of her wintry powers entrapped behind them, and her platinum hair was silken and always managed to contain some trace of snow.

Anna caught herself staring and quickly looked off to the side, turning her head and blushing deeply. Elsa smirked, always one to find her sister to be utterly adorable. The younger of the two wasn't without her own beauty either, if you asked Elsa; Anna had always stood out in a crowd. She had the most vibrant strawberry blonde hair, unmatched by even the autumn leaves themselves. Coupled with her gorgeous and wide teal eyes framed by black lashes, pronounced freckles that kissed her own milky-white skin, and own womanly figure on the blossoming teen, Elsa just thought her sister to be beautiful. "It's okay to stare, you know." Elsa teased, leaning down to kiss her sister's cheek, making the younger squirm a bit. "I don't mind when you do…, it's different than all the other stares." She added softly, kissing down to her sister's jaw, and then to her neck, nibbling gently at her tender flesh.

"Heh…," Anna breathed, arching a bit, the feeling new but exciting, "y-you're going to give me frost bite." She teased quirking a grin. Elsa rolled her eyes and smirked back at her.

"Maybe I should…" She mused, sliding her hands along Anna's sides, a chill running from her palms into the younger girl's body.

"_Hng_," The princess winced and Elsa's façade broke, her hands recoiling instantly.

"Ah, Anna, I'm sorry! I didn't actually mean to make you cold…!" The Queen held her hands a safe distance from her sister, who turned back to face her and whined insistently.

"That wasn't a bad sound, silly," She rolled her hips, pushing up against her sister's weight, "I liked it…it felt strange, but I liked it. I want to know what it's like having you touch me. I've wondered all these years what my sister felt like…" Elsa stared down at her disbelievingly for a moment, before relaxing a bit, not having realized she'd tensed.

"Really…?" The Queen asked, lowering her shaky hands back down to Anna, returning them to her sister's sides. Anna gave another nod of her head.

"Mhmm; I missed you so much when I was little Elsa…, I worried I'd start to forget what you'd look like…, smell like…, feel like…" Anna looked down, her hands coming together so she could fiddle with her fingers. Elsa softened there, her heart practically melting.

"Oh Anna," Elsa leaned down, kissing her sister again, pressing their lips together for a gentle peck. "I used to watch you from my window…, I tried to remember what you looked like…, I wanted so badly to go outside and play with you…but I was afraid. I didn't want to hurt you…, you have always been so precious to me." Anna's teal eyes flicked up to Elsa shyly, a small smiled curling up the corners of her lips.

"You'll stay with me now? I can't…lose you again. I need you." She blushed deeply. "I need my sister." Elsa's heart fluttered; she'd never heard such magical words before. No one had ever said they _needed_ her.

"I will, I promise," Elsa breathed her reply, practically stumbling over her words, having felt the need to respond as quickly as she could, "I want us to always be together Anna." The strawberry blond parted her hands and held them up, offering a hug wordlessly to her big sister, who quickly accepted it. Their embrace was tight, warm and sweet. It was the sort of thing they'd both longed for during their lonely childhoods.

Anna rubbed her hands along her sister's back, feeling the coolness of her skin beneath her tight clothes, wondering how her bare skin would feel against her fingers. "E-Elsa…, c-could we…" The princess bit her lower lip, wondering how to phrase such a ludicrous question. She'd wanted for some time to see more of her sister, and this didn't just refer to her time. Anna thought her sister was so beautiful, and she loved her so much, and she wanted them to be as close as possible. Elsa gave her baby sister a moment to continue her thought, but soon realized she had no intention of doing so.

"Anna, I… I don't know what we're doing, but it feels right." She smiled down at her beloved sister. "I feel so compelled, to be close, to feel you… you're so warm." She emphasized her statement by running her hands slowly over Anna's body, from her sides around to her stomach and then downwards until her hands met their sandwiched hips. Her sister simply rolled up against it, moaning softly, before clasping her hands over her mouth and blushing furiously.

"What was that?" Elsa teased, grinning. "You liked that! Well, being the good sister I am, I want to make you feel good…" At finishing her words, she proceeded to run her hands back up Anna's body, but this time, rather than slip down to her sides, she ran her palms up. Biting her lower lip, the Queen's eyes remained fixed down on her younger sister's body beneath her hands, knowing that she was nearing a very inappropriate place. Poor Anna, all the while, had begun to pant. Her eyes flicked down, watching her sister's hands, knowing where they were destined to go. A brief moment of hesitation overtook Elsa, as she stopped right below her sister's chest, her fingers twitching.

"P-Please…" Anna's voice came softly, her cheeks beyond the point of burning hot, as she shivered with anticipating beneath her sister. Elsa swallowed against the lump in her throat, her mouth never having felt so dry, as her quivering hands moved upwards. Another moan escaped the princess when the Queen's hands found her breasts, resting unmovingly over them. "D-Do something Elsa…!" Anna hissed, unable to contain herself, being teased beyond her limits by the lack of movement. Jumping a bit, Elsa gave a gentle squeeze, fondling the mounds in her palms. _Another moan_. Anna seemed to like this. She grew bolder, rubbing her palms down and pressing them into her sister's bust, massaging her through the layers of fabric separating her bare palms from bare breasts.

"This feels good?" Elsa asked unsurely, flicking her eyes to her sister's face.

"Y-Yeah…, r-really good…" Anna breathed, pushing her chest up against Elsa's hands, grinding them against her sister's palms. "B-But… th-there's too much in the w-way…" She managed, albeit brokenly, while still rubbing her chest into her sister's hands. Elsa took a moment to decipher her sister's words, both young women being rather sheltered and inexperienced.

"Should I…?" The Queen asked, her hands still massaging the Princess' chest. Anna gave a few more tiny mewls and nodded her head.

"W-We're alone, so it's…it's o-okay for us to…be less…clothed." She fought to get those words out, each pause catching on her tongue and refusing to pass. Still, she managed, her desires and growing lust proving to be quite strong.

"Alright…" Elsa breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, as she lifted her hips and searched blindly for the edge of her sister's dress. She found it finally, after some struggling, and began to hike it up. She pushed the lacy fabric upwards, slowly revealing her sister's legs, thighs, hips and then her trim stomach. After another few good pushes, the dress rolled up and uncovered her chest. Each new inch of revealed Anna made the Queen swallow against that bothersome lump in her throat; this felt exciting, new, and somehow _naughty._ Something akin to those nights she snuck out of her room when she knew she wasn't allowed, and walked towards her old bedroom, peeking in to see a sleeping Anna on her bed. But, unlike that particular brand of rule breaking, this felt oddly exhilarating. Something ignited inside the frozen Queen, and it began to burn into warmth that was spreading through her body, though it came to be most prominent in a certain place.

"Elsa_aaa_…!" Anna whined, twisting under her sister, trying to move this along. The younger of the two didn't quite understand these new feelings either, but something was screaming for her to be touched, and she wanted it to be Elsa's hands on her bare skin. Reaching out, Elsa undid the few buttons that held together Anna's high collar, making it possible for the dress to now slide effortlessly over the younger's head. Another tug soon followed, and Anna's dress was off, tossed aside, and discarded. Only a few layers remained now, between Elsa's eyes and Anna's nakedness. The Queen felt her desires growing, the knowledge that she was so close to bare skin fanning the flames, driving her to reach around behind Anna and undo her bodice. _Why did there have to be so many damned laces!?_

"Hurry Elsa," Another whine escaped the Princess, who was growing impatient.

"You could help me, you know," Elsa half scolded, not in the mood for the tone, especially when she was so desperate to see more, "lift up Anna, it's impossible to undress you like this." Quick to hurry this along, Anna sat upright, assisting Elsa in removing her bodice. When it had been unlaced, and fell slack, Elsa's breath hitched. Here she was, so close to seeing what she was now hungering for. She pulled the garment off, tossing it aside as she had the dress, leaving Anna in just her underclothes. _This entire process seemed to be taking far too long_.

Elsa reached down slowly, grasping the base of the undershirt, before pulling it up and all at once revealing the whole of her sister's torso. She blushed deeply, far redder than the princess had ever seen, and she practically gawked. Anna hurriedly lifted the shirt over her shoulders and tossed it onto the growing pile of clothes. It was upon seeing the discarded clothing that the realization of her nakedness came to the redhead. She, too, blushed deeply, and quickly folded her arms over her chest to hide her shame.

Elsa needed a moment to recover, but quickly shook her head, straightening out and reaching for Anna's forearms. She grasped them gently, giving them a reassuring squeeze, before gently tugging against her tenseness. Anna relented, relaxing a bit, and allowed her sister to pull her arms aside. Elsa took in another eyeful of her sister's petite chest, biting her lower lip as she flat out admired it. The freckles that adorned her sister's beautiful face sprinkled down onto her shoulders and along her collarbone. Elsa nearly got to work counting them before her attention turned south, and she stared rather blatantly at her sister's breasts.

"E-Elsa…, don't stare…" Anna whined, eyes downcast.

"Sorry, I just…" Elsa breathed, releasing one of Anna's arms, freeing her hand to reach out and gingerly cup her sister's nearest breast. The sudden chill of her sister's palm perked the girl's sensitive nipple, making it all the more prominent to the touch. Elsa smiled a bit, gently beginning to knead the mound in her hand. "You're really very stunning, you know." The Queen added.

Anna simply moaned. She had never before had a hand other than her own cup her breast and touch it so. It only added to the growing elation that Elsa's hand was chill, making her nerves stand at attention to the pleasurable friction and fondling. The breathy sounds that escaped her sister's lips stirred the Queen, making her rub and knead more prominently, fondling her sister's breast.

"This better than before?" Elsa asked, smirking; _if her sister's noises were any indication…_

"Y-Yes…!" Anna hissed softly, arching her chest towards Elsa's hand. "B-But it's uneven…" She mewled, practically begging her sister to touch her more. Elsa contemplated something in that moment, as a wicked idea flashed through her mind. Instead of a second hand to join the first, as the Princess had expected, her elder sister's body leaned in. Elsa lowered her head and breathed against her sister's perked breast. Her breath was icy cold, and it ghosted over the sensitive flesh, making Anna whine and twist, writhing. The sight of this excited the Queen, who quickly closed the gap, pressing a few experimental kisses to her sister's nipple. Anna moaned softly, feeling those cool lips against her hardened nub, making her arch further. "_Oh God_, E-Elsa…!" Anna breathed, eyelids fluttering.

"That feels better than my hand?" Elsa assumed, gauging her sister's reactions. Anna nodded slightly, her lips parted. The blonde gave a grin and parted her own lips, wrapping them around Anna's perked nipple, starting to suckle. Anna nearly lost herself in this newfound pleasure that ripped through her body and spread over her.

"O-Oh_hh_…" She purred, closing her eyes tightly, her ears catching the faintest sound of her sister's sucks. She focused in on that, listening closely, the lewd wetness of the suckling sounds which only heightening her arousal. Anna's hand suddenly found itself in Elsa's hair, her nimble fingers tangling themselves in silken strands of platinum, holding her sister's mouth against her. "E-Elsa…!–_hng_, d-don't stop…!" The redhead managed brokenly, pressing closer to her sister's cold mouth. For the first time since the Queen had started, Anna opened her eyes, flicking them down to see her sister's mouth wrapped around her nipple. She whimpered. There she was, with the stunningly beautiful Queen of Arendelle suckling at her breast.

Though, all at once, Elsa pulled back, raised her head and licked her lips. The princess had no idea _why_ the sight of her sister doing that excited her so, but she nearly fainted from witnessing it. The Queen simply smirked. "What's wrong Anna? You look a little flushed," she teased, her one hand still kneading at her sister's breast, while she pressed into Anna's hand tangled in her hair. "You know…you taste very good, and you're so warm, I just can't seem to help myself." Anna's knees quivered a bit, her sister's words making them weak. The princess could feel as Elsa's fingers slid down her stomach to the edge of her tights, slipping inside the waistband. "_I need more_." The blonde added suddenly. Anna did all that she could do in that moment: she nodded.

"Y-Yes…, more… please." She pleaded. Elsa obliged.

Taking the hand from her sister's breast, she slid it down and grasped the waistband of Anna's tights, tugging them down slowly. The redhead lifted her hips, making it possible for the formfitting garment to be pulled down, sliding over her thighs and down her legs. The younger girl shivered a bit, feeling cold and exposed as more and more of her clothing was removed.

_Wait a minute; it was only her clothes being removed!_

"E-Elsa!" Anna pouted her lower lip, giving the angriest knitted eyebrows she could muster. "Y-You need to–! You have to a-also…–! _Argh_!" Anna bit her tongue, frustrated, unable to tell her sister to strip. The Queen chuckled, amused.

"Alright Anna, alright," She leaned forward, stealing a kiss as her own gown slowly began to disintegrate, disappearing entirely, leaving the Queen in just her undergarments. "_Mmm_; there, now we're more or less even." The icy woman teased as she broke the kiss, laughing. Anna puffed her cheeks, which were quite red, and pushed forwards to recapture Elsa's lips. She kissed her sister hard, passionately, and _desperately_. Through that one action she conveyed all her needs and desires to the older sister. Elsa moaned softly into the lip lock, loving the bit of assertion her sister was taking.

While distracted by the kiss, Elsa hadn't noticed her sister's hands roaming her back, feeling the dress fall away to reveal her own undershirt. The redhead's hands balled in the fabric and tugged insistently, while she murmured into the kiss. The Queen pulled back from the kiss, ducking her head, and allowing Anna to pull the shirt off. The younger sister quickly did so, throwing it onto the mounting pile, grinning.

Turning her eyes back to Elsa she gasped audibly. There she was, completely topless, and in nothing but her panties now. Anna couldn't help but stare as her sister had to her earlier; Elsa's skin was flawless, smooth, and vibrant. She had beautiful curves and a womanly figure. And despite all that there was to marvel at, Anna's eyes slid to her sister's chest, trying not to make where her gaze fell too obvious. Elsa's breasts were at least a size fuller than hers, rounding out nicely, with small subtly pink nipples.

"It's alright Anna," Elsa soothed, though it sound more like a seductive purr to the younger girl, "you can touch them, if you'd like." Anna gulped, turning her head back and nodding shakily.

"I…uhm, o-okay…" Extending her hands slowly, she cupped her sister's breasts, giving them a tentative squeeze. Elsa moaned again, louder than before, with the warmth of her sister's palms flooding her thoughts and invading her mind. She had _never_ felt the warmth of hands against her breasts; her own hands felt different, mild, like her temperature it just fit uniformly with the rest of her body.

"A-Anna–_oooh_, t-that feels… so good." Elsa praised, her voice breathy. Anna beamed; she loved praise from her sister, especially knowing she was doing something right.

"Y-Yeah, well…try this on!" She replied quickly, leaning in and pressing her lips to her sister's right breast, licking at it, waiting for Elsa's reaction.

"_Oh God…! Fff…ahh…ah…_!" That was a good reaction. Elsa curved her back, leaning towards her sister's mouth, as her eyelids fluttering closed. Anna's hands were warm, but her tongue was so _hot_. It felt different, better, and the way her sister rapidly flicked at her nipple with it was threatening to drive the Queen mad. Elsa knew her little sister was trying to one-up her, and she didn't mind in the slightest. Anna twirled her tongue around Elsa's nipple, teasing the hardened bud, before lapping eagerly over it. Elsa's skin was cold ever here, and Anna was spurred on by it, as if it was the unquestionable proof that it was the Ice Queen herself, _her sister_, that she was so hungrily tonguing.

Elsa's dainty fingers found Anna's red hair much like Anna's had found hers earlier; she wrapped her fingers in those flowing strawberry blonde locks, scraping her nails gently against Anna's scalp, petting her encouragingly. "Mmm; Anna… that feels… amazing…" The Queen breathed, her voice low. The younger mewled back in reply, wrapping her lips around Elsa's breast and sucking hard.

Unlike the younger of the two, Elsa's eyes remained open, down and narrowed. She watched her sister closely, finding it all the more arousing to be seeing and feeling Anna mouthing at the same time. The Queen found herself shifting a bit, a sudden stirring between her legs catching her attention. She tried to ignore it, the sensation foreign and unfamiliar, but it only grew the longer she watched her sister suckling at her breast. Anna, all the while, was murmuring softly against her sister's icy flesh; her tongue lapped rapidly, spurred on by a burning desire in the Princess, making her desperate for her sister in so many ways.

"A-Anna…" Elsa breathed. The redhead smiled around her sister's breast, flicking her eyes up to meet her sister's. When they locked she sucked harder, began moving her tongue faster, and squeezing her hand more frequently. Knowing Elsa's eyes were on her, that her focus was completely on the strawberry blonde, fed some deep rooted yearning in Anna. She _wanted_ her sister's attention, to have her there, eyes on her and completely focused. No, she _needed_ it.

The Princess practically whimpered when she felt Elsa's hands pushing at her, coaxing her to move back, and reluctantly she released her sister's chest from her arousal driven assault. "E-Elsa!" She whined, half glaring and looking rather unimpressed. The Queen smiled down at her, cupping her sister's cheek and stroking it.

"I want to do something, will you let me?" Anna softened, leaning into her sister's palm.

"Anything," She replied softly; "I'd let you do _anything_." Elsa smiled again, her heart beginning to beat faster against her rib cage, thinking about what she was about to do. _And the possibilities that could come from it_.

"Lie down…" Elsa replied softly, pushing at her sister's shoulder with her cold hand. Anna did as she was told, lying back against the firm cushions, never breaking the gaze shared between their eyes. She was curious, intrigued and excited. She wanted whatever Elsa had planned, and she wanted it now. "Good girl." Elsa smirked a bit, sliding her hand up from Anna's cheek and into her sister's hair, gently grazing her nails against the redhead's scalp. Anna moaned softly and pressed into the touch, loving the way her sister pet her hair.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked suddenly, having lain back completely now, her older sister straddling her hips.

"Something," Elsa replied, quickly drawing her hand back and shifting, "I want to do something…, try something." The Queen slid back, shifting until she was between Anna's legs rather than over them, touching the milky white skin of her sister's thigh with her fingertips. Anna shivered from a mixture of cold and location – she'd certainly never been rubbed _there _before.

"Alright, I trust you," She smiled shyly, looking down at her beloved sister. Elsa's heart fluttered again, beating even more rapidly against the confines of her chest. The Queen's fingers delicately slid up, grasping the waist of Anna's panties, while her eyes fell on them. They seemed slightly damp, making the Queen squeeze her own thighs together, realizing her own were as well. She loved the fact Anna was getting so wet for her, that her actions were resulting in this, and that she had her sister all to herself.

Anna bit her lower lip, watching, fixated. Having her sister so close to her most intimate of places, especially when she was so aroused, was both embarrassing and exhilarating at the same time. She arched up a bit, insistently, wanting more. She felt herself blush once again, and another stirring came in the form of a tingling sensation between her legs, feeding her lustful desire. Elsa was _so close_, she could practically feel her cold breath, and she needed more.

"Stay still Anna," The Queen's voice came huskily, making the Princess quiver, growing steadily more aroused by each passing moment. She felt the first few tentative tugs, raising her hips to assist in removing her panties, but the progress seemed to be slowing. The Princess gave an insistent whine, arching again for emphasis, before feeling the panties tugging downwards once more. It wasn't long until they slid down completely, and were being pulled over her thighs and down her legs. By this point, however, Anna's eyes had clamped shut. She quivered a bit, her legs tensing, as she waited in silence.

"Wow…" Was the first audible thing to escape the Queen's lips, and the gingerly placed touch of her cold fingertips were the first thing felt by the Princess against her moist core. Anna gasped, pressing against Elsa's fingers, feeling the cold foreign touch of them against her center. "Look at me Anna…" Elsa commanded softly, trying not to sound too assertive, wanting to have her sister see. "It's alright," She soothed, beginning to rub small circles with the pads of her fingers, "it's just me. And seeing you, like this, is amazing…" The redhead breathed a moan, parting her legs slightly, before slowly opening a single eye.

"K-Keep going… Elsa…, _please_…" She begged, which excited the Queen, as her fingers began exploring the warmth of her sister's folds. Her icy blue eyes fell to Anna's center, while her fingers parted the lips at the seam and began sliding around, growing slick with her sister's wetness. Anna writhed beneath her, gripping at the firm embroidered fabric of the cushions under them, panting heavily. The sounds and sight of her sister only fed the Queen's hunger, her highness slowly becoming intoxicated by the deep intensity of their shared arousal. The pace and range of the touches increased steadily as the fervor of the moment was spurring the queen onward, making her desire so much to pleasure her baby sister.

Her cold fingers soon found her sister's entrance, prodding gently, and gauging by her sister's reactions. Anna bucked her hips, rolling them against Elsa's hand, while a string of moans escaped her parted lips between breathy pants. With a wicked grin, Elsa's index finger sank into Anna, penetrating her for the first time in the young woman's life, stealing that honour for _Queen Elsa_. The blonde was elated by the thought that she was the first to touch her sister in such a way, _the first to be there_.

The Princess felt hot and tight around the Queen's finger, making the woman's own center grow all the more wet as she fingered the strawberry blonde. She slid her icy digit into her sister's tunnel, moving along it, gently touching her there for the first time, creating a slew of lewd squelching sounds as she did.

"O-_Ohhh God_, heh… heh… E-Elsa… o-_ohhh_–!" Was all that Anna could manage, her ability to produce coherent sentences out the window; she rolled her hips rapidly, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her moans, fearing the escalation of her own voice might alert others to the goings on. Elsa smirked knowingly.

She was so close to her sister's tender flower that she could smell Anna's arousal; she was growing drunk off the scent alone. It sparked another idea in the queen, one leaving her curious. _What did her sister taste like_? Hesitantly, Elsa leaned forward, parting her lips and extending the tip of her tongue out past them. It was the first to make contact with Anna, and the cold smooth touch of it against her moistness made the Princess cry out against her palm.

Elsa flicked her tongue, giving her sister a taste, then contemplating it. It was certainly unique, and strong, but not overpowering. _She liked it_. Leaning in further, her mouth meeting her sister's nethers, the Queen began lapping at her sister while her finger moved within the Princess. Anna was helpless under her sister's control, bucking her hips gently against the Queen's mouth and hand, while whining and moaning brokenly. She felt something building up, an unbelievable sort of pressure, that was threatening to burst at any moment.

The Queen's exploring tongue slid against Anna's wet folds, teasing them, while pleasurably massaging her sister. As it moved, it lapped, hungrily; each taste leaving Elsa craving more. She licked rapidly, moving her tongue upwards slowly, and accidentally brushing Anna's clit in the process. The very action made her sister cry out loudly, startling the Queen while her sister's body shook. _That seemed like the right spot_.

Again, the Queen licked the bud, this time more gently and with a slower stroke. Anna's entire body quaked, her legs bending at the knee and squeezing against Elsa, keeping her in place. A few more strokes of her royal tongue left her sister practically melting under her skillful touch. Deviously, the platinum blonde pressed a second finger to Anna's entrance, pushing it inside with the first, moving them in unison. Anna whimpered and did her best to remain still, the built up pressure begging to explode.

"E-E-lsa… s-something's… going t-to…!" Anna whined, her voice cracking as she spoke, and her muscles tensing. Elsa could feel her sister squeezing internally around her soaked digits, never stopping her tongue's assault on Anna's clit. Then, suddenly, that pressure burst and Anna came hard. Her first orgasm rocked her body to the core, making her twitch and quiver as she rode it out, finishing and slumping bonelessly onto the god awful antique cushions. Anna's breathing was loud, even the Queen could hear her sister's panting, as she raised her head and stared disbelievingly. She studied the look of post-coital bliss on her sister's face, which lead her eyes to meet with Anna's.

"Y-Your turn…" Anna breathed, her chest heaving. Elsa blinked, taking a moment, before blushing.

"My turn…?" She asked, moving and sitting back on her knees, staring down at her sister. Anna nodded.

"You need to feel… what I felt… I want to do that to you…" The redhead answered, shifting a bit, moving to sit up and then reverse her previous position by lying on her stomach in front of Elsa. The Queen blushed deeply as she stared down, Anna before her, gently touching her knees. "Sit back…" With a small nod Elsa did as she was told, moving to sit back on her rump, while her legs remained at either side of Anna, bent at the knee. Nervously, the Queen parted them, granting her sister access between. Scooting forward, eyeing her sister, Anna reached for Elsa's panties and grasped them quickly. "I-It feels amazing Elsa…" Anna breathed, her voice not yet returned to her, while she tugged gently on the lacy fabric, "please… want to… to touch you."

"A-Alright." Elsa replied, a faint crackling of frost heard overhead as the ceiling back to show patterning of the Queen's emotions. Anna smiled up to her warmly, pressing her cheek to her sister's inner thigh, pausing for a moment.

"I really like this, being here, with you…" She spoke softly, rubbing her cheek against her sister's cool flesh. "I missed you, so much, and I like knowing that I can hold and touch you now." The redhead blushed a bit. "As silly as that sounds." Elsa shook her head.

"That doesn't sound silly at all," She assured, a small smile on her own ruby lips, "I like it…" The blonde added quickly. The Princess beamed, turning her head to nuzzle Elsa's thigh. The Queen relaxed a bit, smiling fondly, as the frost coating the ceiling began to thaw and recede as she calmed. However, it didn't take the young Princess long to suddenly pull her sister's panties down, managing to not only slide them lower, but off her legs entirely to be tossed uncaringly aside.

Elsa's cheeks burned red as she was suddenly nude, exposed, and parted for her sister. The ceiling crackled back to life, spreading down the wall and sprouting thin icicles in its wake. The Princess, on the other hand, smiled widely…then stared. She admired her sister for a moment, before slowly moving forwards, pressing her lips delicately to her sister's center. Elsa gripped the back of the chesterfield, ice spreading out along the wooden back, while she clenched her jaw. _Oh god was Anna's mouth hot against her_!

"A-_Ahhh_–Anna!" Elsa cried softly, trying to muffle her own sounds, which escaped her unwittingly. Her free hand slipped right into Anna's tussled locks, fisting and holding her younger sister's head in place between her spread legs. The action only encouraged the younger, who immediately began pressing delicate kisses to her sister's moist sex. She inhaled Elsa's scent, so close to the source, and found it to be so fresh and clean, much like the rest of Elsa. What differed here, however, was the taste. Anna gave a few diffident licks, testing the waters, and listening for the Queen's reactions.

Elsa gasped, first, and then bucked her hips unintentionally rough against Anna's mouth. The blonde ground herself against her sister's face, using Anna's hair as leverage to keep her in place. _This was most definitely the right reaction_, and all it took to ignite a passionate frenzy in the younger woman. Her tongue parted her sister easily, lapping at her slick folds, which felt just as cool as the rest of her sister. A string of broken and breathy moans escaped both of the girls, feeding their lustful desires and driving them to work harder against one another.

Anna's tongue slipped in deeper, first licking at her sister's tight entrance, before darting upwards and striking her clit. The Queen cried out, head falling back and eyelids fluttering closed. She rolled her hips again, pressing against Anna's mouth, and riding her sister's exploring tongue. A few small sounds escaped the Princess, followed by loud moans, which she pressed into Elsa as she devoured her prize. Elsa, all the while, shuddered visibly. She shook against her sister, losing herself slowly as ice began to crust over the top of the chesterfield, moving down to the armrests.

"A-Anna–_hng_, it feels… hot… _so hot_," The Queen was, of course, referring to her sister's tongue, which lapped at her clit with drunken fervor, intoxicated by her sister's subtle aroma, icy skin, and breathy sounds. There was no doubt who she was tonguing, it had to be none other than her beloved big sister, Queen Elsa. The mere thought of that alone propelled the redhead to lap and suckle harder, more frequently, while pressing her mouth firmly to her sister's womanhood.

The whole thing felt burning hot to Elsa, which was such a foreign sensation, but a truly welcomed one. She also felt another sensation, building, to a staggering point. Something needed to come about, but the Queen's mind was so fogged over with lustful want, that she couldn't even begin to figure it out. She pressed forwards, rolling her hips against Anna, nearing her climax and teetering on the edge.

"Anna… going to…, going to…!" Elsa bit her lower lip, eyes screwing closed as she thrusted, desperate, seeking release. As she neared her climax the ice around the wall and ceiling began to protrude further, pointing downwards and outwards, growing rapidly as the frost spread, cooling the room noticeably. Anna was, however, oblivious to it all as she hungrily continued to enjoy her sister. Her tongue never stopped moving, running over Elsa's moist folds and clit repeatedly, almost in a rhythmic fashion. It grew to the point where it was almost too much to bare until Elsa came.

_She came hard._

_Harder than Anna had._

Crying out her sister's name, while rolling her hips through her orgasm, as the growing pillars of ice suddenly exploded into powdered snow and fluttered gently down, blanketing a much of the room. There was then silence, and for a long while, nothing but the subtle breathing of the two exhausted sisters.

Elsa's hand, still buried in Anna's hair, loosened its grip and began slowly grazing her scalp in a petting gesture, one intended to convey praise and appreciation. It was all the Queen could muster after her orgasm had rocked her body and shook the foundations. It wasn't for another couple minutes that either of the girls spoke, both simply enjoying the afterglow of their coitus.

"Anna?" Elsa spoke softly, turning her head down, her plait spilled down over her shoulder. The redhead breathed softly, tilting her head up to smile at her sister.

"Amazing…, right?" She asked, quirking a grin. Elsa laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes." There was another pause of silence, though a comfortable one, as both sisters simply stared at one another lovingly.

"Can we do it again?" Anna asked suddenly, hopeful. Elsa laughed again, brushing Anna's bangs off her face.

"I would like that," She replied, "and it'll be out little secret." The Princess gave an understanding nod.

"Do we have to get dressed and go back down?"

"They'll be missing us if we don't," Elsa answered quickly, "and we wouldn't want them to come looking for us, now would we?" Anna blushed and shook her head.

"No," The younger sister moved up, getting back onto her knees before throwing her arms around Elsa's shoulders, and sliding her head under the Queen's chin, "I love you, Elsa…" She murmured softly. Elsa returned the embrace gently, sliding her hands around to Anna's back, giving her a squeeze.

"I love you too Anna."

"It's cold in here." The redhead added softly, smiling.

"I'm sure it's colder outside." Elsa added flatly. "It is the middle of winter." Anna laughed, kissing her sister's neck.

"Happy Jul, Elsa." Elsa smiled warmly.

"Happy Jul, Anna." She replied softly, keeping a tight hold on her baby sister.


End file.
